


The Hero of time

by V0kinN0ed



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0kinN0ed/pseuds/V0kinN0ed
Summary: After 10,000 years the goddess Hylia has blessed Hyrule with the chosen one who will defeat the darkness brewing known as Ganon. Together with Zelda, he must learn how to wield the power bestowed to them to defeat Ganon or die trying.
Collections: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild





	1. The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction rewrite of The Legend of Zelda. The events and structure of the story do not coincide with the current lore of LoZ. Characters also may be written out of original character personality designs and new characters added to better tell the story. This is a long-time project I am planning, if you like or have suggestions, please leave a comment. If you did not like the story, well... be a good little Hylian and bugger off.
> 
> Link and Zelda are not 'babbling' like a toddler. Where yes, six-year-olds can speak coherent sentences. They have issues with pronunciation and photonics. At which is what is being expressed. Like Zelda having issues with 'L's and Link having slightly better photonics than she is. Please do not confuse this with babbling. It is not the same.

_"Legend has it that the goddess Hylia will bestow upon us with a champion in our time of need and rid us of the darkness that will blanket the land in turmoil and destruction."_

Standing in the middle of a large corridor building, a crowd gathered. Before them was their King and Queen. And between them, an infant cradled in the arms of its mother's arms.

_"On this day, the goddess smiles upon us. A child she has blessed us with in prediction to our dire needs. Our light. Link."_

With arms stretched high, King Rhoam continued his speech to those who gathered from around the kingdom. His Queen valiantly by his side even though she was with child.

_"May this child. Link. Grow strong with the goddess' blessing and may he lead our people to victory." ___

____

The Queen rose her hand high. _"May he follow in his late father's footsteps. To be courageous and diligent. A proper knight in the making. Link, may the goddess, Hylia, smile down upon you."_

____

As the Queen finished her words, she lowered her hand. Smiling as she gazed down on the child as it continued to sleep in its mother's arms. Shifting the infant in her arms, the infant's mother knelt before her king and queen, placing Link on the stone floor. Almost instantly the young infant wiggled from his tight wrapping and stretched out his arms, legs kicking what remained of the blanket off. And in a loud bellow, he started to cry.

____

However, no one moved. His mother though still nearby never budged. She just listed as they all offered him a chance to pray to their goddess. And cry he did. Until suddenly a soft glow expelled from around the youngling. Shifting into a spectacle light that danced around him. Whipping and swirling through the air; even making a few laps around the queen and the unborn royal before taking the shape of a small fairy-like creature before Link; kissing his forehead and vanishing.

____

With the castle halls quiet, this concluded the presentation of the goddesses chosen to fight for Hyrule. And slowly everyone left, including the mother and child. And with everyone gone, King Rhoam stood once more with his arms stretched high towards his goddess once more. "Hylia, if I as anything of ye. Please watch that child. Protect him with your light so he may one day be our light." He smiled and then glanced down at his other half, taking her hand before exiting the room to their quarters to rest.

____

____


	2. Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 10,000 years the goddess Hylia has blessed Hyrule with the chosen one who will defeat the darkness brewing known as Ganon. Together with Zelda, he must learn how to wield the power bestowed to them to defeat Ganon or die trying.

____

The day was crisp. Something of the sorts for a clear spring day. The locals up just before dawn starting the fields for the year's harvest. The children out helping their mothers with tasks including taking care of any farm animals, preparing breakfast, bringing in the overnight laundry, and seeing their fathers' home or off to/from work.

____

On this day, a young Link walked alongside his mother carrying a basket filled with soft bread. They were not heading home, rather; had just left and were on their way to the castle. Link's mother worked within its walls. Both of his parents worked close to the king and queen of Hyrule. His late father, Ezil, was one of the top knights in the entire kingdom. He had recently lost his life in battle during the Hyrule civil war right before Link was born. His mother, who is the queen's maid, was devastated when she learned of her husband's death.

____

She and her unborn child were well taken care of even after the birth of her son. Who they also called the blessed child from the goddess? And now, at the age of six, he walked with his mother every day and while she worked, he would play with the young princess, Zelda. She was not much younger than he was, maybe a couple of months. Where Link was born in the spring, Zelda was born during the summer. Her shoulder-length blond hair and bright green eyes complimented her gentle nature. Even at her young age. They would stay in a given room, be it the library or dining hall, and would pretend like she was a wise queen like her mother and Link was her brave knight.

____

"And I wissh foor dis kingshom to be bwessed by the gowddess, Hywela. May she bwess us wift happy days and sunwy wedder."

____

Link stood beside his princess as she practiced her speech. Quietly standing 'guard' until something caught his blue hue. Shifting his stiff posture to pick up a play stick laying nearby. Holding it out in an attack position, Zelda quickly ran behind her knight and looked to see what had caught his eye. Peering over his shoulder, she watched as the castles mouser cat, Rikka, hopped into view. Arching her back she hissed and ran away.

____

"Oh Wink." Zelda said in a light giggle. "Dat was onwy Rikka."

____

Link lowered his stick and cut his blue eyes over to the female who had ducked behind his should, who now was laughing at his sudden seriousness. "Well, wut if it wassnt." The boy responded.

____

Zelda shrugged. "Daddy wuddnt wet anyding haffen to me." She boasted proudly.

____

Link shrugged and then turned to look outside. Sometimes they would go play out in the garden, but they were told not to today. There was an important ceremony going on today outside that the children were not allowed to attend. Absently walking over to the window, Link glanced down into the garden. His eyes peering up towards the knight that stood by the king and for a moment pretended that was him.

____

"Mother says my father was a bwave knight." Link spoke absently as Zelda walked up beside him. Curious to what he was looking at. Her eyes falling on the brave Hylian knight standing by his king, her father.

____

"Well if he wus anyding wike you, he wus probwy a good knight." She spoke smiling. Her green eyes glancing at the other from the side as she pretended to continue to look down at the ceremony. "Oh, I know wut dis is. Watch...daddy is going to.. to.. knight somewon." She pointed to the glass.

____

Though Link himself had seen many of these ceremonies, they always fascinated him. There was a young Hylian knelt before the king. And the king would lay prayers for blessings from the goddess Hylia upon him. Then he would hold his ceremonial sword and use it to tap the shoulders of the young man, knighting him. Again, a position he thought seriously about.

____

"Won day. That is gowing to be me." Link smiled. Then he felt a shove on his shoulder.

____

"You're it Wink. Catch me!" Zelda yelled. And like that, the spell of the ceremony was broken and Link, like the child he was, took off down the halls towards the Library after his princess, Zelda.

____


	3. Rubbish Swordsman

Standing out in the middle of the Hylian fields, swinging his blade around. Link practiced his movements with his sword. Pretending he had enemies all around him, the blond twisted and swirled with each harsh, sharp swing. Jumping, voicing his frustrations, and finally picking the blade over his head and forcing it to encounter the ground below. Light huffs filled the air joined with a clash of thunder. Link looked up towards the sky and sighed. 

Finally catching his breath, he started again. Even the few droplets of rain did not stop the young Hylian from his ravish attack against his invisible foe. Twisting his feet and turning with the wind again. He practiced like this every day. That was when he was not training at the academy. Determined to be a knight one day; a dream he had since he was a youngling. As another clash of thunder roared across the sky above, the rain started to fall more as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. However, where his hands could grip tightly, his feet could not, and in one of his twists slipped releasing the sword in the process and slinging it across the damp grass. 

"Tch!" Link voiced in pain as his body contacted the ground below him. Lungs catching up to his movement. Panting in exhaustion he waited a moment before picking himself back up from the ground. Reaching over to pick up the sword off the ground. Sheathing it into the case on his back. Another sigh across his lips before making his way back towards Hyrule Castle. Since the passing of his mother a few years back, Link had been living closer to the castle so that he could train and attend the academy. That and his friend, Zelda, would ask him to travel with her at times to check out points of interest in her research. 

The castle was not far from where he practiced. This was mostly to ensure the was able to return home for training or if he were to be requested for anything, he could respond quickly. And, per usual, waiting over the hilltop was Zelda in her usual garb. A hood over her golden hair to protect it from the rain. A rather somber look on her face as she watched the drenched youth walk through the rain with just his basic clothes on and a sword on his back. Blue eyes meeting green hues as he inched closer with each step, eventually stopping before her. "May I assist you?"

"Link." The princess opened her mouth to speak. "I simply wondered where you were. Mother said she had seen you heading out towards the fields and I spotted rain on the horizon." 

The look of slight annoyance laced across his face. "I was training. I do this daily princess. You should know this by now." 

"I do," Zelda responded meekly, eyes glancing away from the other's hues. "But I also know you like to push yourself. And it is raining." 

Link continued to watch the female as he stood in the rain, eyes eventually falling away from her. "Am I needed, or can I go clean up to attend class?"

Zelda puffed out her cheeks and turned her heel so her back was towards the male. "You are free. Though, father did say he wanted you to attend dinner. Did you get the invite?" 

Link nodded, even though the female did not see. Giving him only a few seconds to respond before walking off towards the castle. Link scratched his head and then gave a half shrug, turning east of the castle where his house sat. The rain letting up a little, as another clash of thunder danced through the air above. 

His house was just a short walk and once he reached the door, pulled off his muddy boots, and dropped his sword at the door before walking inside. It was a small cabin; not that he needed anything large for just himself. A picture of his mother hanging on the wall beside one of his fathers that he found going through his mother's things after she had passed. The main room was just that, a room. There was a small cooking area in the northeast corner of the room. And a small chair and table to the southwest. Stairs leading up to a loft where he slept and a door to his washroom just on the wall behind the ladder. 

Making his way into the house, he first grabbed a small iron kettle off the hook over the fireplace, which sat near where his table and chair was. He filled it with water in the kitchen before setting it aside. Walking back over to the fireplace, he pulled some flint out of a bucket and a striking stone. Hitting the two together, he knocked a few sparks into the fireplace, eventually catching. Once he had a fire going, Link stood back up, link reached over and grabbed the kettle from the tabletop, where he had placed it and hooked it over the fire before walking back to the cooking area to shuffle through a few pots. Gathering spices and a few herbs; adding them to the water to seep as the fire heated it.

Stripping off his wet top, Link tossed it to the floor and made his way back to the washroom. Pausing midway to a knock at his door. Turning his heel, he took a couple of steps and opened the door. Blue eyes glanced down to meet another pair of dark eyes that belonged to a redhaired Hylian. Link blinked and then reached up rubbing the back of his head smiling. “Marin.” He greeted. 

The female smiled back. In her arms was a medium-sized basket with towels skillfully placed over it. “Mother baked you some goodies. She said earlier you were heading out to the fields. She thought maybe you would be hungry later.” Marin spoke up. Her voice soft, but not timid. “How are you? I hope well.”

Link reached for the basket it brings it in, welcoming Marin into his home. Taking a step and turning so he could place the basket on the table. Marin followed inside, closing the door behind her. Removing the hood from her head she glanced around smiling. “Looks like I need to drop by in the morning and tidy up some. Your clothes pile… is something.” She nervously glanced up towards Link, watching as he vanished into his washroom. 

“I will leave the door unlocked then.” Link spoke up from the other room. He had been paying attention after all. “Could you sweep the floors also? The boards are dusty again.” 

“And pat your bed down?” She questioned half-joking. She cleaned up his bed anyways. Glancing over towards the fireplace she noticed the steaming kettle and sighed. Walking over she grabbed a rag so she could pull it off the fire and set it down on the table. She then found herself wandering into the kitchen to grab a small wooden cup and carried it to the table for him. She then smiled before blinking. “Ah! I just stopped by to deliver you the basket. Mom put some roots in it and a few fruits and a cut of meat for you. I believe she also put some eggs in as well. I hope the food helps you. I must head home now.” Marin lifted her hood back over her head, patted her dress before turning and exiting the home.

A few moments later Link exited the washroom barely dressed, but clean. He made his way up into the loft area. Tossing down a few articles of clothing before coming down dressed in his attire for the knight’s academy and made his way out the door. There he slipped on his boots, grabbed his sword, and headed off towards the castle.

“When your enemy is behind you. You must be quick. Raise your shield and turn to deflect any incoming attack. Never assume they will not. Your back is your most vulnerable blind spot. Guard it with your life.” 

Link sat at his makeshift table listening to his instructor give his lecture on: ‘Defending yourself with a shield’ and ‘guarding your back’. His blue eyes glanced away only for a moment before he heard his name. Link bolted upright and looked at his instructor. 

“Link. What is your weakness?” He heard his instructor ask. Link thought about this for a moment before standing up. His eyes glancing around the room landing on other young Hylian males who were also in the class to becoming knights one day. “My weakness?” He asked unsure of how to answer the question. “I suppose anything that makes me weak?” Link glanced around once more and a few of the other guys started snickering at his reply. The instructor crossing his arms. “Like swimming!” He finished. “I can aim a bow. I can swing a sword. But get me in the water and I sink like a rock.” 

And the class took off in laughter. Link reached up and scratched the back of his head. “Wrong answer?”

“YOUR BACK.” The instructor bit at Link harshly. 

Link flinched when the other yelled at him. It was obvious he was not paying attention. If he did have a weakness. This was it. He did not like sitting. These lectures were boring to him. Link would much rather be out in the fields practicing. 

“Some chosen child. You cannot even sit through a class without screwing it up. Loser.” Said one of the random knights in training. He was a well-built lad with cinnamon-brown colored hair and green eyes. Link never paid attention to his name. So, Link rolled his eyes at the other’s comments and turned his attention back towards the instructor for the rest of the lesson.

Once out of the Academy, Link made his way back towards the fields. He had no one to return home to. He would rather train, then be in a house alone. And once he was a good distance away from the castle, started once again swinging his blade around. Aimlessly dancing with it as it moved. Carless, but possessive. The moon showed down on him as he continued. 

“Well, well.” 

Link instantly stopped mid-swing. Eyes peering behind him. There he saw a tall dark figure. The moonlight tried to outline features, but all he could make out was that he was Hylian. The figures head tilted to the side as a broad smile danced across the figure’s lips. “It’s a shame the king appointed you the chosen one. You can barely hold your sword properly.” The figure continued. “Your shoulders are sloppy, and your feet are too close together. But you cannot seem to take your eyes off me. Am I right?”

“What do you want?” 

“Maybe I want to kill you. Maybe I want to help you. Or just maybe, I do not want anything at all.” The figure responded. “Are you scared?”  
Link twisted his heel and whirled around swinging his blade in the air, only to have the point barely touch the nose of the, what he now knows is a man, before him. Link frowned. Where did this guy come from and how did he manage to get so close without Link noticing? “I am not scared of you.” Link nipped. His eyes remained fixated on the other male. Trying to think if he were to make a move; where? 

The other man bellowed out in laughter. “Then you are a fool.” He responded. “About right. The foolish king Rhoam placing his life in the hands of an equally foolish child.” He paused, his tongue flicking behind his teeth. “Just like your father before you. You stand stiff, your knees are shaking, and your heart is pounding. If a war were to break out right now, you would perish just as he did. Fitting.” 

Link slipped his right foot forward, moving his body and arms so he could shift the blade right by the other man’s neck. 

“Oh, I struck a nerve?” The man asked. “You never knew the coward that is your father, did you?” Shaking his head, the man continued. “No, you would have been either too young or not even born yet. Your father was no brave man. He left his men to die. Left me to die.”

Link instantly leaped back away from the man. This was no random stranger, this was revenge. But for what? His father fell in the battle over a decade ago. “I have no quarrels with you. Be gone.” Link demanded. Not sure if this would make the man leave or not. 

The staredown continued for another few moments before Link just watched the man vanish into a cloud of dust. “Next time young one.” He heard through the air. Looking around Link did not see any other signs of the man. Maybe he was just training too hard and simply imagined it all up. It was the only plausible conclusion he could muster up with the man sneaking up so quietly behind him. Not to mention how close he managed to him. Dropping his sword, Link just released the hilt and let the weapon hit the ground before sighing. An arm reaching over to rub his other. 

Link felt as though he had been violated one way or another. A random stranger shows up, soils his father’s name, and then like that vanished. Something was not right.

“Link?” 

The young Hylian turned around to find Princess Zelda, out beyond the castle gates this late at night. The silence between them as they stood apart. Then Link tilted his head to the side. “Why are you out here?” He asked cautiously.

“You did not attend dinner with us tonight. I just wanted to ensure you were okay.” Zelda spoke up. Her arms crossed over her front as she held onto her own hands. “Is… everything alright Link?”

Again, the silence between them. Then link sucked in a breath and let it go. “Yeah. The class ran a bit late. I apologize.” He finally spat out. Reaching down to pick up his sword to sheathe it on his back. “It’s late princess, I am going home.” 

Zelda frowned. Something was bothering him, but she was not going to pry given his current mood. “Link.” She spoke up, the other looking directly at her. “No, never mind. Have a good night.” 

Standing there for a moment, he shook his head and then started walking. “Come. Let me get you home first.” He stated. Rather or not she followed, he did not bother to check. Knowing she would come along. It was dark after all and she knew her father would be angry if he found out she was out alone. Once they were back at the castle gates, Link stood there and watched as Zelda as she entered the gates of the castle. Then turned and headed back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I may re-upload this chapter if I add more to it. Chapter 1 was just a short introduction of kid Zelda and kid Link interacting in the castle. The next chapter will be the older. It also may take me a little longer to write the next chapter. I apologize. Due to Covid-19 my kids are at home doing school and my oldest does use my laptop so there are portions of my time I cannot devote to writing.


End file.
